Cataclysm
by Carline
Summary: What if Flash had a sister, and Lex Luthor found out about her before Flash told the League? This fic is somewhere in JL Unlimited. Please R&R. Flames accepted. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Yes, I know, too many fics going at once. I just get too many ideas. I might have got some of the information on backgrounds, etc.. wrong, so if I have, review and tell me(kills two birds with one stone!). Please don't flame it, constructive criticism is welcome. This has nothing to do with the 'Flash is going to die!' thing.**

_**Prologue**_

Lex Luthor sat at his desk, waiting for his computer to complete some research.

The last few weeks had been god-awful. He was out of the President's good books, plus half the country hated him... And then there was the Justice League, that was, as it always had been, a threat that was quite literally hanging over his head.

His computer beeped. He sat forward and typed something in. The faces of the seven leaders of the Justice League flashed up on the screen. Masked faces and next to them... Photos of normal people. Their alter egos.

Luthor smiled, and moved the mouse to click on one of the pairs of photos. An identity page appeared on the screen. Superman's. Luthor scanned the page, his eyes flitting quickly from line to line. No use. The boy scout had no family, adoptive or real, that he could exploit. His adoptive parents lived in another country, unspecified on the report. Apart from them, there was only Supergirl who could be counted as family, and she was almost as dangerous as her cousin!

Batman. Alias Bruce Wayne. Luthor swore under his breath. Bruce Wayne was one of the few people with more influence than Luthor himself. Parents murdered, no family left. Dead end.

Wonder Woman. Real name Diana, hailing from an Amazon world that was a little beyond Luthor's reach. Her only family was her mother, the Queen of this world. No use at all.

The Martian Manhunter. J'onn J'onnz. Last survivor of Mars. Luthor laughed bitterly. You'd have to assume that he hadn't got any family left.

Green Lantern. Former Marines officer, John Stewart. Interesting. Maybe... No, another dead end. No record of family, and the Green Lantern Corps weren't exactly what you'd call vulnerable.

Shayera Hol, formerly Hawkgirl. Former inhabitant of the planet Thanagar. She had family all right, they just didn't care what the hell happened to her! God dammit, were these people invulnerable?

Last one, Flash. Wally West, one of the three founders coming from Earth... Luthor's breath caught. A sister. He clicked on the link. Lynn West. Sixteen years old, five years younger than the Flash. Lives alone in an apartment in New York.

Luthor smiled. The League did have one weakness, and they were about to find out about it.

He picked up his phone. Time to call a meeting of Cadmus.


	2. Chapter 1

**Next chappie ! Picture me jumping with glee. Thanks for the reviews, people, they're much appreciated.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Lynn groaned as she stepped into her apartment. She'd had one hell of a day. To start it all off, she'd forgotten some homework, gotten detention, and been yelled at, and that was just the first hour! She hated school.

She looked down as her cat came up and started rubbing itself against her legs, obviously hungry.

"Ok, I'm coming, just let me get through the door!"

After feeding her cat, she came back into her main room and flopped down on the couch. Her eye was caught, like it always was, by a photo sitting on the table next to it. Her and her brother, Wally, when she'd been ten years old, and him fifteen. One year before he left.

Involuntary tears came to her eyes. He'd left just after Mom and Dad had died, not even leaving her the time to get used to the fact that she didn't have parents any more. They'd died in a car crash. When they'd died, she'd broken down, the only person she'd let near her was Wally... But then he left, to go and join a league of superheroes. She snorted. She saw her brother every other day on TV, but it wasn't the same. The fact was that he'd abandoned her when she needed him most, and she wasn't about to forgive him for that. Coming as it had right on top of her parents' death, it was almost like losing another family member.

For three years the woman next door had looked after her, making sure she got enough to eat, etc... The only friend she had, apart from Kara, but she didn't count any more. They'd gone to school together, drawn to each other by the fact that there was something weird... different, about both of them. It was only when they were fifteen that Lynn had found out that her best friend was in fact Supergirl, and Kara that Lynn had magical powers exceeding anything Kara had ever seen. Lynn had been in the same accident as her brother, but it had had very different effects. Lynn got the power to control the elements and a good amount of magic, while Wally had become extremely fast. She'd got the more impressive powers cause she'd been right in the middle of it, but Wally was only on the edge.

Kara had gone off to join the League when word got out that the Founders were expanding it. Lynn didn't go. She didn't respond well to being told what to do, she hated authority. And she hated her brother.

Lynn shook herself. This was getting her nowhere. She did this almost every day when she got home. She should have better things to do apart from thinking about her brother.

She turned the TV on. Think of the devil. The Justice League helping a bunch of citizens escape a flaming building. The reporter came back on.

_"This is just one example of what the Justice League does for our country, and I think anyone out there will admit that they're guardian angels to us all."_

Lynn snorted for the second time that evening. Guardian angels. God, the press was going to pot these days. She switched the TV off.

She thought for a second, then started towards the kitchen. Halfway there, she stopped, turned back and reached for the phone. She needed a rest for once.

* * *

Flash sat at the conference table, clearly bored. The other Founders were discussing Lex Luthor, how quiet he'd been lately, what he was planning next, etc, etc... 

Superman stood up suddenly. "This is getting us nowhere. Meeting adjourned."

Flash walked out of the conference room, wondering what to do. He stopped in front of the camera room, and walked in side. May as well check up on his sister. He'd go and see her, but he was well aware of what she thought of him, so he stayed clear. The rest of the League didn't even know about her.

He pulled up the correct screen, typing in his password. Nobody in the League even knew about this camera. He'd had it put in his sister's main room when he'd moved out. He never was comfortable knowing she was alone, but he'd always put the League first before, and he couldn't really change now.

She was sitting on her couch, eating a slice of take away pizza. Wally sighed. She'd been crying again. This happened almost every day.

"Wally?" He hadn't even noticed J'onn come in. He got rid of the screen and turned around, smiling.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing. See for yourself. I'm going to get something to eat."

He walked out the door.

J'onn narrowed his eyes at the computer screen, as if daring it not to show him what Wally had been looking at.

He sighed. He knew there was something Flash wasn't telling them. He just knew it.

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Carline**


	3. Chapter 2

**And here we go again, next chapter ! Thanks for the reviews!**

_**Chapter 2**_

Lynn had an inborn instinct of when there was something wrong. She just knew. That was why she woke up in the middle of the night, reaching for her bedside light before she knew what she was doing. Someone was in her apartment.

She rolled out of bed, not making the slightest thump as she hit the floor. In the main room. There. A bunch of weirdoes who seemed to be looking for something. She pulled on some clothes and moved into the room, switching the lights on as she went past. They all turned around. She grinned, a predator's grin when he's caught his prey.

They all pounced at once, only to find the girl they'd been looking for gone. Disappeared. A voice rang out behind them.

"Looking for me?" The girl was standing in the middle of the room, as though nothing had happened.

"How...?" one of the men asked. The all had masks on, so she had no idea who they were.

"I'm a teleporter." The girl supplied helpfully when he'd finished.

"Look, kid, we only want to talk..."

"Nice try. People don't usually break into someone's apartment in the middle of the night just to talk. Come back some other time."

"We've come about your brother."

Lynn froze. She didn't even notice someone step up behind her and knock her out. As she sank to the floor, she cursed her brother with language she didn't even realize she knew. Wasn't it enough to run away, without pulling her into his world as well? She was going to have a killer headache when she woke up.

* * *

Darkness. Wait, there, a light. Lynn climbed slowly out of unconsciousness. She groaned when she saw where she was. Chained to a wall in what was, she assumed, a basement. Great. Just wonderful.

A squeaking noise near the floor caught her attention. Rats. This just kept getting better and better. She fell into an uneasy doze. No point in staying awake, and God was she tired!

* * *

She woke up again about five hours later. Someone had come in. She looked up slowly.

"Lex Luthor."

"Correct, Miss West."

"Want to explain why I'm here?"

"Because your brother Wally and the Justice League are a threat that must be got rid of. You are the hostage that'll lead them here."

"Look pal, I know my brother's as dumb as they come, but that doesn't mean the rest of the League are as well. They're hardly going to walk into a trap."

"Oh, trust me, they will."

"And how are you going to manage that?"

"Tell them they've got twenty-four hours to disband the League, or you die."

Lynn smirked. "And have you considered exactly what my brother'll do to you if you do kill me?"

"If the League kills me, the President will order them to disband. In case you hadn't noticed, I've got a fair amount of influence with the President." He studied her closely. "You don't seem to be that bothered about dying."

"What's the point in living if you've got nothing to live for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. My parents are dead, Wally doesn't care a damn about me, and I've got no friends. Sorry to have to break it to you like this, but your plan won't work. Wally doesn't care enough about me to request the League to disband just because of the threat of my death."

"You're not consistent, Miss West. A minute ago, you were threatening me with what would happen if I did kill you, now you're saying no-one cares. If you're going to lie, make it a believable one, and stick to it."

"I see you know what you're talking about."

"I always do. Otherwise I don't waste my breath."

* * *

**You know the routine. Read, review, etc...**

**Carline**


	4. Chapter 3

**And here it is! The next chapter! Hope you like!**

_**Chapter 3**_

J'onn watched the screen in front of him, his mind clearly elsewhere. Flash had been acting even stranger around him lately, as if J'onn had caught him doing something he shouldn't have. He'd seriously considered just reading his mind to find out, but that was before his training had caught up with him. Nobody's mind should be read if they didn't want it, except in an emergency. This wasn't an emergency. Yet.

Something beeped. J'onn pulled up a communication screen on his computer. He almost groaned aloud. The last person he'd ever want to be talking to at this moment.

"What do you want, Luthor?"

"Just a social call."

"Whatever. What do you really want?"

Lex Luthor looked unforgivably smug. "I was just calling to tell you to disband your little league."

"And what makes you think we'll listen any more to you this time than we did the other times?"

"This time I have a hostage."

J'onn was stunned. He sent a mental message out to the rest of the founders. _'Get in here, now! We have a big problem!'_

"And who is this hostage?"

"Why don't we wait for your friends to join you for me to tell you."

J'onn waited impatiently for the others to enter the council room (**A.N. Is that what they call it?**), filled them in and turned back to the screen.

"Alright, who is it?"

Lex smiled. "See for yourself." He moved aside. A girl was chained to a wall behind him, obviously Luthor had made the call from the basement. A gasp came from behind them. Luthor's smile turned into a feral grin.

"You've got forty-eight hours. Try to find us and we'll kill her." The screen went black.

* * *

None of the founders moved for an instant, then...

"Who is she?" Batman asked.

"She's my sister." Everyone turned to look at Flash.

Lantern was stunned. "You have a sister! And you didn't tell any of us!"

Flash said nothing.

Superman cleared his throat. "That doesn't really matter. What's important is how we find her."

Flash looked up. "But they said if we try to find her they'll..."

"I know, but we haven't got any other choice. If we disband the League, Luthor will be able to do what he wants, and if we don't, your sister dies." Hawkgirl explained, her face showing sympathy.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Wonder Woman asked.

"When I left home to come and join you guys, she thought I'd abandoned her. She was only ten at the time and when I didn't come back, she cut any contact I had with her, apart from a camera in the main room of her apartment. I put it there before I left, and she didn't know about it, so it's still there."

J'onn smiled. " That was what you were looking at when I walked in on you the other day, wasn't it?"

Flash looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, it was."

"Look, not to be unsympathetic here or anything, but I'd still like to know what we're going to do." Batman broke in abruptly.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Supergirl walked in, seemingly unconcerned by the fact that her superiors were all glaring at her.

"What's wrong? You all look pretty worried."

"My sister has been kidnapped by Lex Luthor, an he's said that if we don't disband in forty-eight hours, he's going to kill her." Flash said harshly.

"You have a sister!" Kara's eyes narrowed, as if in recognition. "What's her name?"

"Lynn West."

Kara looked shocked. "Lynn? He's taken Lynn?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she was my best friend at school. My only friend, for that matter."

Flash looked surprised.

Kara watched him for a second. "So, do you want any help with shaking some answers out of Luthor? I'd be more than happy to help."

Flash grinned. "Sorry, Kara, he also said that if we go looking for her, he'll kill her."

"Great."

* * *

**On Chapter two I managed to get double the reviews that I'd got for the Prologue and Chapter one, do you think I could manage that again this time. Come on, people, twenty reviews! It's not that many!**

**Carline**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ah well. Didn't manage the 20 reviews. It's not particularly important. I'm not exactly doing that badly!**

_**Chapter 4**_

Lynn was in an extremely bad mood. She'd been in the basement for a couple of hours now, she was starving, and there was no-one around to irritate and therefore let some of her anger out.

She should have been more careful, no two ways about it. She'd known for ages that she'd be a target because of her brother, so she had taken every measure possible without attracting attention. She'd thought she'd been so clever, being on top of everything, always thinking ahead, etc... She smiled bitterly. Amazing how wrong you can be sometimes.

* * *

The founders had been in the Council room for an hour know. Kara was starting to get worried. The news that Flash's sister had been kidnapped, and by Lex Luthor, had got out quickly. Flash was well liked by everyone, so naturally they were worried. The entire League was gathered at the Watchtower, waiting to see what would happen.

After a while, the doors slid open, and Flash came out, looking ready to kill. He walked quickly out of the room, the other Leaguers parting to make way for him.

The rest of the founders walked out of the Council room, looking slightly surprised to see so many people waiting there, but choosing not to comment on it.

"Well?" Kara demanded impatiently.

Batman cleared his throat. "We have two choices. Either we disband and let Luthor play havoc with the world as much as he likes, but the girl will be safe, or we look for her and hope to god we find her before Luthor kills her."

"And what have you decided?" Dove asked, coming to stand next to Supergirl.

"We've decided that the continued well-being of the entire world cannot be sacrificed for one girl." Superman said, his voice carrying right to the back of the room. "We're going to try and find her, but we can't promise anything. I'm sorry, Kara."

"You're sorry! You shouldn't be saying that to me! You should be saying that to Flash for not trying to save the life of the one person he has left in the world! You should be saying that to Lynn herself for not for practically condemning her to death! She's my best friend, I haven't seen her in years, and now you're going to try and get her killed! You know, when Luthor called to tell us he had Lynn, I didn't think I could hate anyone more than I hated him. I just found out I was wrong. You are the most despicable person I've ever met, Clark Kent!"

Kara spun around, running out of the room. She didn't even notice she was crying 'til she reached her room.

When Kara had gone, Dove turned back to Superman. "I'm guessing you put it to vote?"

He nodded.

"Who voted what?"

"You don't need to know."

"Yes we do."

"Fine. Flash, Hawkgirl and Lantern voted that we disband, me, Wonder Woman, Batman and J'onn voted that we didn't."

The rest of the League left slowly. Green Arrow stayed behind. "You do realize that this is going to disrupt the League one hell of a lot, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"I mean that most of the League will take sides over this, and I'm guessing that the majority will side with Supergirl and Flash. You're in for trouble."

"And what kind of trouble do you think that'll be?" J'onn asked.

"It'll start small, you won't even notice it at first, but after that... I'm guessing insubordination."

"Oh great. Just wonderful! That's the last thing we need!" Superman turned and stalked out of the room.

Shayera turned to Arrow. "I hope you're wrong, for the girl's sake. I didn't want to do it like this. The way I see it, we could just pretend to disband, and then come back together. Why not?"

"Shayera, we've been through this. Luthor'll see straight through it! There's no point." Batman explained.

"Whatever, Bruce."

* * *

**Thank-you to the reviewers, see you next time!**

**Carline**


	6. Chapter 5

**In the last review I got, there was a complaint about Superman being a complete an utter git in my story. Sorry people, but the plain truth is that I hate Superman (and Wonder Woman, but not as much).**

_**Chapter 5**_

Flash didn't look up as Superman entered his room.

"Flash? You ok?"

He didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about your sister. We couldn't really do anything else."

Still nothing.

"Batman and the Question are studying the transmission Luthor sent us, and J'onn's doing his best to trace it."

"Good."

"I'll see you later then."

Superman left as quietly as he'd come in.

"Flash?"

He looked up as Kara came in.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Not really."

"We could go look for her if you want."

"I don't want to get her killed."

"She'll die anyway if we don't find her."

"I know, but I don't want to speed it up. She's all I have left of my family, I don't want to lose her."

"So you're just going to wait for her to die."

"You know, you're really quite unpleasant when you want to be."

"Hey, I'm a teenager, what do you expect? Do you want to ask the others to help look for her?"

Flash shook his head. "And now I'm being bossed around by a teenager. Great."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Stop nagging already!"

* * *

"Batman."

Bruce Wayne looked up as J'onn came in.

"What is it?"

"Flash, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Huntress, Hawk and Dove have left to look for Flash's sister. Superman's taking care of something in Metropolis, you're the second in command. What do you want me to do? Send another team out after them?"

"No, there's no point. They'd probably refuse the order and help look for the girl, and we can't afford to give Luthor any warning."

J'onn sighed. "So we're just going to let them run wild and more than likely warn Luthor that we're looking for Lynn West. You've come up with better plans." He fazed back through the floor.

"I've found something."

Batman turned back to the Question. "What?"

"In the transmission, there's a window in the cell. The light coming through would suggest it's around twilight or dawn, although I'd say almost definitely twilight. There's different shades of colors. It was eleven o'clock when the transmission came, so for it to be twilight there, it would have to be England, or somewhere else in Europe."

Batman nodded. "Luthor has several contacts in England, so it would make sense for him to have gone there. I'll call Flash and tell him."

* * *

Supergirl walked slowly over to the group of heroes who had decided to help Flash.

"I checked the factory, there's nothing. No sign of human life whatsoever."

"Maybe he's gone to one of his cronies' house, and they're helping him." Dove suggested.

Flash' com link buzzed suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over he group.

"Hello?"

"Flash, it's Batman. Question's found something on the tapes. He thinks that Luthor has gone to England. I checked the flights and he's in London somewhere. Come back to the Watchtower and we'll send someone with you."

"We can manage."

"Flash, if you really want to save your sister, you'll come back. If not, you're just going to get her killed."

"In that case you can join us there. Over and out."

* * *

**Sorry this has been so long, our computer had a virus on, so what with the parents yelling at me, and etc, I didn't get much time to write. Thanks to any who have left a review, I haven't looked yet, so I don't know. See you next time.**

**Carline**


	7. Chapter 6

**OMG! I'm so sorry, I should have updated this months ago! Really sorry! Thanks to all those who reviewed and who waited for this next chapter.**

_**Chapter 6**_

Lynn spat blood out of her mouth and looked back up at the two bodyguards.

« Look, I told you, I don't know anything, ok? I haven't spoken to my brother for years. He left when I was ten, and good riddance. »

Luthor came forward out of the shadows of the room. « Miss West, as I believe I have explained before, I need to know a little bit more about the League than their identities and various powers... Come to that, what are yours? The men I sent to kidnap you told me you could teleport, is that it? »

« Why the hell should I tell you? »

« Because if you don't I'm afraid Michael here is going to have to keep hitting you. »

Lynn's eyes narrowed. « Go to hell. »

« Miss West, this would be a lot easier if you just told us. You owe the League nothing. Why help them instead of us? »

« Because he's still my brother. »

Luthor studied her for a moment, then signalled to the bodyguard and left the room. A fist made contact with Lynn's jaw. Hard.

* * *

Flash looked up at the sky, searching for a sign of the Javelin. They had been in London for an hour now, and the reinforcements had yet to show up.

Five minutes later a Javelin parted the clouds in the sky and landed next to Supergirl. The rest of the founding members, except for J'onn, clambered out. Dove rolled his eyes.

« Well you certainly took your time. »

Batman glared at him, before turning to Flash. « I think I know where she is. If we get her out, can she defend herself? »

Flash grinned for the first time in two days. « Defend herself? You let her loose on that lot, all we'll be able to do is stand back and watch. Diana's got nothing on her! »

* * *

Lynn gasped for breath. She could feel one, maybe two fractured ribs, plus she was going to have a face full of bruises. There seemed to be a glowing blue marble hovering over her head which stopped her fixing her ribs. She couldn't do anything about the bruises, so she wasn't going to be able to go out for weeks after this. If she got out.

For the first time she faced the thought that Wally might not come and find her. Just as she was considering this, a voice came from outside the door.

« She's in here. Stand back. » came a whisper. She didn't recognise the voice. A few seconds later the door was blown in with the force of a small hurricane. A man in a red and white suit came throught first, followed by Flash and Supergirl. Lynn grinned.

« Well you certainly took your time. I was starting to wonder whether you were coming at all. » She stopped as the others walked in. Her eyes grew wide. Most of the founding members had turned out for her? She rolled her eyes.

« Pleased to meet you and all, but would one of you mind getting me out of here? This is an extremely uncomfortable position. »

Kara crossed the room and snapped the chains that held her wrists back. The blue marble thingy vanished.

Lynn grinned. A shark when it sees a bare behind. « I'll see you outside. I believe I have some unfinished business here. »

Kara exploded. « If you think we're going to let you go off and get yourself kidnapped again then you've got another think coming! »

« Supergirl has a point. It wouldn't be a good idea. » Batman stuck his oar in.

Lynn sighed. « If you insist. » Her eyes started to glow blue, a marked contrast from their usual deep brown. Blue ribbons shot up from the floor and surrounded her. When they disappeared, Lynn was wearing blue robes, but her eyes still glowed.

Flash smirked. « Welcome back, Cataclysm. »

* * *

Supergirl, Cataclysm, Flash and the other Leaguers raced or flew down the corridors, eliminating various different members of Luthor's team as they went. Lynn was the first to reach the door of Luthor's study, which went up in blue flames as she looked at it. She and Flash stepped into the study side by side.

« I don't think you'd better try anything like this again Luthor. Cause if not, we won't bother about the League, and you probably won't wake up the morning after. » Flash threatened, before turning and leaving, with Lynn behind him.

* * *

The Leaguers stepped outside the building. Flash turned to Lynn, who had now resumed her natural form.

« I'm sorry, ok? »

Lynn smiled. « Forget it. We were both as stupid as each other. »

Flash smiled back, before pulling her into a bonecrushing hug.

Diana grinned. « Flash, I think your sister might want to keep her ribs intact for a little while longer. »

Lynn smirked. « Don't worry, I got more than used to them when I was friends with Kara. »

Superman coughed selfconsciously. « I don't suppose you'd reconsider your decision not to join the League, would you? »

« Sure, why not? » Lynn climbed into one of the Javelins behind her brother, already being informed of all the gossip on the Watchtower by Kara.

* * *

**And that's that! COMPLETE! And yes I do know the end was crap. Please leave reviews on the way out, and tell me if you'd like a sequel. I may never write one, but you never know...**

**Carline**


End file.
